


Gaining Momentum

by inksheddings



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka lets his heart set the pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Momentum

_**Naruto Fic: Gaining Momentum [Kakashi/Iruka; PG-13; 700 words]**_  
 **Title:** Gaining Momentum  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Iruka lets his heart set the pace.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **AN:** Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=justsonya)[**justsonya**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=justsonya) , as part of [](http://kakairu-fest.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kakairu_fest**](http://kakairu-fest.dreamwidth.org/) on LiveJournal. It was a pleasure to write. Thanks to my awesomesauce beta, [](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whymzycal**](http://whymzycal.dreamwidth.org/). I feel I should also admit that I cheated slightly while writing this, as it's meant to be a companion peace to [ this little "series."](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/tag/movement+series) It just seemed to fit right in.

  
**  
Gaining Momentum   
**

Iruka should really stop being surprised to find Kakashi sprawled across his couch when he comes home from the Academy. After all, he's stopped blinking at the second toothbrush in his bathroom. He's stopped thinking he's dreaming when he wakes up to the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. He's even gotten used to the feel of warm hands making their way underneath his clothes and holding him tightly.

Iruka's adjusted to all of that, and happily so, yet the sight of Kakashi napping or reading or simply _waiting_ for him to come home, well ... it throws him for a loop every time. He can't help but worry that it shows on his face, when he can't quite meet Kakashi's eyes until his heart stops threatening to crack his ribs from pounding so hard. He can't help but wonder if one day Kakashi will misunderstand and think he's not welcome without a formal invitation, as utterly ridiculous as that sounds. After all, his living room isn't exactly the most personal space to which he's allowed Kakashi access.

Iruka drops his satchel to the floor and toes off his sandals. Kakashi's eyes are closed, and Iruka doesn't doubt that he's actually sleeping. He's learned the signs: the particular pattern of his breathing, the pillow clutched to his chest like a makeshift teddy bear. Iruka is, admittedly, a little jealous of that pillow. Which is stupid. It's his pillow, after all. His couch, too. _His_.

Iruka doesn't even try to be quiet as he walks to the couch and looks down at Kakashi. His heart hasn't slowed yet, but he doesn't care. If Kakashi is comfortable enough to sleep on his couch– to sleep _through_ his arrival home –well, then. Iruka can damn well let his heart set the pace.

Iruka tugs at the pillow, but Kakashi tightens his grip and grimaces in his sleep. Iruka tugs a little harder and manages to pull a corner out from underneath one of his elbows, but Kakashi is still holding fast. Iruka laughs and kneels down on the floor. Running a hand through hair that's softer than it has a right to be, he presses his face into Kakashi's neck and breathes him in. He doesn't move an inch until he feels Kakashi’s hand slowly make its way to the back of his head and pull out the elastic holding his ponytail in place. Strong fingers massage his scalp, and Iruka sighs in contentment.

He wants to lose himself in this, in this feeling that so terrified him when he realized that what he'd thought of as pure sexual release had become a second toothbrush and fresh coffee every morning. It's silly, really, because what exactly does he have to lose?

"Why are you trying to steal my pillow?" Kakashi asks, his voice scratchy with sleep.

"I can't steal what's already mine," Iruka replies, giving the pillow one more solid tug. It slips out easily this time, from underneath the arm not occupied with twirling Iruka's hair around its fingers. Iruka tosses it across the room and takes its place, lying down on top of Kakashi so they're face to face. He closes his eyes and leans down to kiss Kakashi, already anticipating warm hands underneath his clothes.

"You're mighty possessive, don't you think?" Kakashi asks.

Iruka freezes, his lips not quite touching Kakashi's. Was he mistaken? Had he let his heart set the wrong pace? There really is only one way to know for sure.

Iruka opens his eyes and meets Kakashi's. He sees amusement and affection and...

 _Oh_.

Iruka finally presses his lips against Kakashi's and kisses him with faith-filled intent. His tongue darts out for a taste, which earns him an appreciative moan and an answering press of hips.

As Kakashi holds him even tighter than he'd held the pillow, Iruka can't help but think that, no, it's not that he's all that possessive– well, not obsessively so. He's just gotten used to things the way they are, and he figures it's about time he let Kakashi understand. After all, since Iruka's let Kakashi into his home and his body, he may as well let him into his heart.

  
 **end**   



End file.
